I'll Wait Until You Stop Breathing
by RazputinAquato
Summary: Slight OC/Kim Pine fluff.


Head pounding, dry lips and shaking skin.

We sat in her car waiting for the red light to turn green and those few seconds that we waited, had actually felt like an eternity. It was about 3 a.m. I wasn't too sure, I was only assuming since there was no clock in the car and my phone had died a few hours ago. I let my eyes wander over to her, she was staring at the light, waiting. The red reflected off of her eyes.

My mind was filled with things I wanted to say to her, but my lips didn't move. I looked down to my shoes, and at that instant, I felt her eyes on me. "Aren't you a little too young to be drinking?" she had broken the silence.

I looked over at her, our eyes met for a few seconds until I noticed the light was green. "Go." I gestured for her to move the car. She frowned and moved her foot off the break. "Anyway.." she continued. "I'm young, physically. Mentally, I'm too old." I smirked and cocked my head. "I dropped out of school, its not that I was bad when it came to doing the work. It was the fact that I sucked at showing up." I laughed and put my hands into my pockets. It was freezing, my pounding headache wasn't helping.

"I hated high school." She mumbled and parked the car in front of my house.

I looked over at her, she was staring blankly at the darkness outside. "Its late, you wanna stay over?"

Her face turned a light pink, "A 23 year old sleeping over at a 16 year olds house?"

I smirked and shrugged opening the car door and stepping out. "Your choice, Kim." I bent over and looked inside the car, she looked at me and frowned. "You should smile more, you'd look cuter." She blushed and put both of her hands on the wheel. "I'll see you later." I closed the door and walked up my steps, not looking back. I heard her drive away, it sounded like she was in a rush.

I was home alone, everyone else was still out partying and I doubted they were going to be coming home anytime soon.

I put my jacket away and cleaned up a bit, insomnia had hit me.

It was about 4 a.m. when I noticed that Kim's car was outside of my house again. She was just sitting in her car, staring blankly at the steering wheel. I shrugged and made some tea and waited for her to get the guts to actually come knock on the door. After about 20 minutes I heard a faint knock on my door, I put my cup of tea down and went to go open the door. A shaking, pale Kim was before me. "Welcome back." I smirked and pushed my bangs out of my face.

She pursed her lips and let herself in.

She went to go sit in the kitchen, "So, any reason you came back?" I sat down across from her and leaned on the table, letting my chest rest on it. She looked over at me, "Don't be so fucking cocky." she quickly turned her head and stared at the clock.

"Didn't want to be alone tonight?" her face flushed, I had gotten it just right.

"Wrong."

"Oh, no. I think I'm right."

"No."

"I'm pretty sure I'm right."

"Wrong."

"I think you love me."

She blushed and looked over at me, her mouth open, speechless.

"Bingo."

"Shut up." she hissed and leaned over towards me.

"And if I don't?" I did the same.

Our faces inches apart. I smirked and leaned in a bit more, "Don't be so serious."

She pursed her lips again, she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She pushed away from the table once she noticed how close we were getting.

"You know, Kim.. You don't have to stay and listen to my witty comments." I pointed to the door, "You can always leave." she bit her lower lip, looking a bit hurt at what I had said. "Or, you can come lay in bed with me." I pushed myself up and walked out of the kitchen, down the hallway and up the stairs. I could hear her follow closely. I stopped and waited for her to catch up, she still seemed a bit uneasy. We walked into my room, she was in awe once she saw all my things. "Welcome to my world, Kimmy." I closed the door with my foot and locked the door.

"You have a lot of random shit." she mumbled and picked up one of my random Silent Hill figurines.

"You're just jealous you don't have all this cool stuff." I took my shoes off and threw them across the room.

She looked over at me, "Make yourself at home, take your coat off. Maybe a little more.." I joked and licked my lips. She tensed up and looked away, blushing. There was a long awkward pause.

I pushed myself off of my bed and walked over to her, she stared at me and back up a bit. "Relax, sheesh." I shook my head and put my hand on her cheek. "Acting like this isn't going to get you anywhere, ya know." I leaned in, standing on my tippy-toes and kissed her. Plain and simple, I wasn't going to go through any crap.

She immediately kissed back, no hesitation.

Without breaking the kiss, which was getting a little heated up, we made our way to my bed. Tongue was now included, obviously she eased up.

She ended up taking off more than her coat.

I broke the kiss and she stared at me, confused. She was now only in her bra and plaid skirt, "Well, looks like your finally making yourself at home." I laughed and slipped my skinnies off, along with the long sleeve shirt I had been wearing. I looked down at my chest and then at hers, "I'm bigger…" I smirked and touched her chest. She gasped, recoiled and fell back. "Now.." I placed myself on top of her and let one of my hands slip under her bra, lightly squeezing. "W-wait.." She let out a soft moan. "Relax.." I leaned down and kissed her neck.

This continued on for a few minutes, her body was enjoying it, but she was still uneasy. "Hmph…" I moved away removing what little I was still wearing. She stared at me and looked away, dazed. "You too." I reached over and ripped off what she had left. "Renee!" She tried to cover herself with my blanket. I got up and turned off my light, "See, better." I skipped over and hopped on my bed. "I guess.." she laid down under the covers, I joined her.

"Was that the first time you've done anything with a girl?" I stared at my ceiling.

She mumbled something I couldn't hear, "Y-yeah.."

"And with a minor, what a bad girl."

"Shut up."

"You liked it."

"…"

"Lets go all the way."

"W-wha.. I.. Er.."

I cuddled over next to her and kissed her lightly, "Relax, I can wait…"

We laid there in the dark for what felt like hours.

Eventually we both passed out.


End file.
